


Staying Together

by Raicho



Series: The Little Things [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Carol, Omega Daryl, Protectiveness, Scenting, Worried Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: Daryl whined as he ducked his head low in thanks before pressing against her collar to soak in the warmth of his best friend and pup. He didn’t care who was watching as he let himself break apart in her arms.

  They were safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in my _The Little Things_ 'verse during 05x01 (Shane is still alive, btw). Unbeta'd.

            The second he caught sight of Carol’s pale form stumbling through the woods, Daryl stilled. He’d been so lost in his own head; caught up in Rick’s orders and stuck in survival mode to even pick apart what was real and what was an elaborate hallucination.

            _Protect mate. Protect pup. Protect pack._

            But when the other omega came to them shivering and lost, Daryl’s whole world had stopped.

            Daryl raced toward her, uncaring of his shattered bones and bruises as he collected her in his arms and lifted her off her feet in a strangling hug. He scented her as they rocked back and forth, and beneath the stench of rotted flesh and smoke Daryl could scent the lingering odor of his pup still fresh on Carol’s breast.

            Pulling away, Daryl looked to Carol with tears forming in his eyes, “Is she…?”

            “Safe.” The silver-haired woman nodded

            Daryl whined as he ducked his head low in thanks before pressing against her collar to soak in the warmth of his best friend and pup. He didn’t care who was watching as he let himself break apart in her arms.

            _They were safe._

            He heard his alpha approach them from behind, and he automatically stepped aside to allow for Rick to greet their friend with equal fervor.

            “Did you do that?” Rick asked.

            Daryl watched a tear silently trail down Carol’s face as she bit her lip and meekly nodded. He wanted to offer his fellow omega more comfort.

            But before Daryl could move, Rick instantly enveloped her in a welcoming embrace, “Thank you.”

            As the two separated, Carol looked up at the pack’s alpha and spoke, “You have to come with me.”

            They followed her without question. They trusted her.

            Daryl and Rick lead the front of their pack behind Carol as Shane and Glenn took up the rear with the new pack members they’d met in the railcar. They didn't mind the walk; the pain that radiated through their bones with each new step. It just meant they were all still alive.

            The entire trek, Daryl kept a soft smile on his lips and a gentle hand pressed against his eldest pup’s back as they walked, “It’s gonna be okay.”

            When they reached the cabin, that’s when Daryl knew for sure. He lifted his eyes from the worn trail and saw Tyreese, all bulk and gentle compassion, step out from the doorway as he cradled Judith close to his chest.

            Immediately both Daryl and Rick were dropping everything in their hands and racing toward their lost pup with open arms and teary smiles. Tyreese passed Judith off to Rick, and instantly their family was whole again.

            Daryl pressed his nose close against her baby-soft cheeks and scented her just like he had on the day she was born. He looked at her like some kind of miracle, and he thanked the Lord up above for keeping his baby girl safe. Carl was by his side, stroking a hand up her back with gentle palms while repeatedly whispering her name. It was the sweetest sound. Rick cradled her head and hummed his thanks to both Carol and Tyreese as he smothered his pup's crown with delicate kisses.

            Just a day ago, Daryl thought he’d lost them all. He’d been so distraught at the thought of his family being gone; of the thought of any harm befalling his pups and beautiful mate. And after losing Beth, he was so ready to give up; to just crawl flat on his belly until someone had come along to put him out of his misery. But somehow they’d found each other.

            Through all of the fear and blood they’d encountered along the way, they’d still managed to stick together. Their bond was unbreakable, and Daryl now knew that they’d always find each other. No matter what.

            There could be no more giving up. He had to be strong for his pack. For his pups. They were with him now, safe and sound, and he’d be damned if anything ever separated them from him again.

            With blazing certainty in his eyes, Daryl looked to his mate and nodded, “We’re stayin’ together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on some other snippets for this 'verse. Please leave kudos and comments with any ideas you'd like to maybe see play out.


End file.
